warfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps are a usually visited area of Action and War films. They are considered to be the strongest, most disciplined and most dangerous in the world's militaries. They are also the Amphibious Strongman section of the U.S Military. Training Strength Training: 50 Sit Ups, 15 curls with 25 pounds, 47 Push Ups, 10 Pull Ups, 2 1/2 mile in 8 minutes. 57 Sit Ups, 40 lifts with a bell bar holding 60 pounds, 50 Push Ups, 25 curls with 30 pounds, 12 Pull Ups, 2 mile run, obsticle course run 5 times. 55 Sit Ups, 25 lifts with a bell bar holding 65 pounds, 55 Push Ups, 20 curls with 37 pounds, 20 Pull Ups, 2 mile beach run, obsticle course run 13 times. 70 Sit Ups, 75 lifts with 65 pounds, 67 Push Ups, 30 curls with 40 pounds, 38 Pull Ups, strap a 100 pound oval metal weight to your stomach and clocked for 100 seconds, 4 mile run, obsticle run 25 times. 82 Sit Ups, 80 lifts with a bell bar holding 87 pounds, 40 curls with 50 pounds, 80 Push Ups, 45 Pull Ups, 5 1/2 mile run, obsticle course run 32 times. 100 Sit Ups, 55 curls with 65 pounds, 95 lifts with a bell bar holding 90 pounds, 92 Push Ups, 57 Pull Ups, 7 mile beach run, obsticle course run 45 times. 110 Sit Ups, 100 lifts with a bell bar holding 105 pounds, 100 curls with 115 pounds, 103 Push Ups, 80 Pull Ups, 9 1/2 mile beach run, obsticle course run 73 times. Demolitions: Marines are trained in the usage of C4, Claymores, Comp B, TNT, Grenades, Grenade Launchers, Rocket Launchers and Semtex. As well explosive mixing. Marksmanship Training: Target shooting with an M16A4 rifle and a M9 Beretta from 85 yards. 97 yards. 120 yards. 155 yards. 190 yards. 1 mile. 3 1/2 mile. Survival Training: Marines are trained in ways to survive in deadly conditions including: Jungles, Deserts, Tundras and Cities. Torture Training: Marines are taught how to survive captivity by being beaten, cut, water boarded and other strange torture methods. Mental Training: Marines are taught Marine Corps History, Corps Values and Marine laws. Winter Training: Marines are educated in survival in very cold conditions. Water Training: Marines will have to swim miles, bob in water hand-tide, fight in water, dive and sticking together in the ocean. Martial Arts: Recruits are trained in United States Marine Corps Martial Arts, Judo, Karate, JiuJitsu, Wrestling, Boxing and Kickboxing. Blade Training: Recruits are trained with the Machete, Marine Knife, Bayonet and are trained in hitting with the butt of the rifle. This is spread out over 100 days. S.O.I: The School of Infantry trains Recruits in Breach and Clear, Weapon Systems, Machine guns and rifles, aiming, attacking, Repealing and memorization. This is spread out over 12 1/2 weeks. Specialty Class: Recruits are trained in Infantry, Artillery, Armor, Aviation or Reserves. This is spread out over 12 weeks. Category:United States Marine Corps Category:United States Marine Corps Captain Strongman